


you are the music in me

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bonding, Could be platonic or romantic idk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Archie hates the quiet now.





	you are the music in me

Archie hates the quiet now. It reminds him too much of the time he spent locked away in solitary confinement–imaging conversations with his dad to ease the pain of loneliness. While most people wish for peace and quiet, he is the exact opposite.

Archie finds himself outside the music room before first hour, entranced by the soft melody emitting from the room.

He opens the door without knocking, not entirely surprised to see Josie behind the piano.

She glances at him over her shoulder and offers him a warm smile. It's so different from their first interaction. It's hard to believe that was a year ago after all that's happened.

Archie walks further into the room, placing his backpack on the floor as he joins her on the bench. He hopes he's not interrupting.

“You're not,” she tells him and he realizes he said that out loud, cheeks turning a little red. “Besides, I could use a distraction.”

“Okay.”

That made two of them.

“I know you're taste in music is… _different_ from mine but even you should know this song, Justin Gingerlake.”

The nickname rolls off her tongue teasingly.

Josie's fingers move across the keys with ease. Archie laughs as he recognizes the tune.

“Yeah, I know the song.”

“Good.”

Josie starts playing again, singing the words to the song softly. Archie's voice merges with hers as the lyrics begin to flow from him.

_When I hear my favorite song_   
_I know that we belong_   
_Oh, you are the music in me_   
_It's living in all of us_   
_And it's brought us here because_   
_You are the music in me_

The two share a look before giving into their laughter. The sound of someone clearing their throat alerts them to another presence.

Jughead leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, “Sorry to interrupt, Troy Bolton, but we have class.”

“I'll be there in a minute, Jug.”

His friend nods, slinking away from the door.

Archie turns back to Josie, trying to think so something to say but she beats him to the punch.

“We really should get to class before we’re late.”

Josie starts to gather her things, patting his shoulder on her way out. Archie watches her go before picking his bookbag back up and exiting the room.


End file.
